


Christmas is Coming and Loki's Getting Fat

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Burps, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Issues, Hand Feeding, Hiccups, Loki Feels, M/M, Mommy Issues, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up of sorts to Practice Thanksgiving.  Loki's feeling neglected while Tom shoots and turns to food for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is Coming and Loki's Getting Fat

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains belly stuffing. If that's not your thing, keep it moving. Otherwise, I welcome comments, as I'm a new author to this kink.

Tom returned after a long day of shooting to find the living room floor littered with empty containers and wrappers, Loki reclining on the couch eating macaroni and cheese from a large bowl balanced on his now perpetually rounded belly. One long leg dangled off the couch, his stomach being far too distended to allow anything but resting heavily between the god's thick thighs. "Darling, what did you do now?" he asked, exasperated.  
"Whath? I'm hubgry," Loki replied through a mouthful of pasta.  
Tom kneeled next to the stuffed god, removing the bowl, and gently rubbed his swollen belly. "This..." he chided, "begs to differ,"  
Loki hiccuped and burped, clutching his aching gut. "I'm sorry!" he wailed, bursting into tears.  
"Oh, Loki," Tom murmured soothingly, applying gentle pressure with the heel of his hand to Loki's bloated tummy. "Why are you doing this? Ever since Halloween...even before then...every time I see you, you're stuffing your face. You always look terribly bloated and uncomfortable and beg me to rub your belly after your binges. Why?"  
Loki hiccuped again and said pitifully, "I'm not always stuffing my face. Maybe you need to look at me more often,"  
"Is that what's bothering you? You're feeling neglected?" he asked, gently stroking Loki's rounded cheek. If he was being objective, Tom had to admit he'd not been paying as much attention to his boyfriend as he used to. Filming had intensified and he was gone more and more. In fact, he hadn't even noticed the large amount of weight Loki had truly put on over the last nine or so weeks until just now. His face was much rounder, cheekbones now camouflaged under a layer of fat. His once angular jaw had also softened considerably, and Tom could easily detect a double chin. He allowed his hand to explore Loki's belly and found, though it was hard with all of the food he'd eaten, there was a soft layer of fat covering his gut, as well. He slipped his hands to Loki's sides and gently pinched the god's love handles.  
Loki squealed and wrapped his arms protectively around his stretched middle. "It's not enough to ignore me, is it, Thomas? When you finally do pay attention to me, you have to point out that not only am I constantly gorging myself, but I'm fat, as well. I wasn't even this fat when I was pregnant! And I was pregnant with _a horse_! My _belly_ was _smaller_ when I was _pregnant with a horse_!" he huffed indignantly, struggling to get up off the couch to no avail. He starting crying fresh tears, lamenting, "No one loves me! I'm too fat to love!"  
Tom let him cry, making soothing noises when he thought Loki would be able to hear them. As Loki's sobs quieted, Tom asked, "Do you really think I don't love you?" Tom knew well enough that Loki was very sensitive and, for all his bravado, very insecure. Especially now that he'd gotten so heavy. Tom knew his lover needed reassurance.  
"You only pay attention to me after I've eaten too much; then you rub my belly to shut me up," he pouted.  
"I don't," Tom protested. "I rub your belly because you're uncomfortable and I hate seeing you in pain! But is that why you've been overeating recently? So I'll pay attention to you?"  
Loki sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on Tom's shoulder. "Partly," he admitted feebly.  
"Why else?" Tom asked curiously.  
"Stupid Thor,"  
That elicited a chuckle from Tom. "What about stupid Thor?"  
"When we were growing up, Thor always got preferential treatment including access to all the food. I got whatever was left. Odin felt that Thor needed his strength for battle but me, being the weakling, didn't need as much. I was hungry most of the time. I hated that feeling. The feeling of weakness, of subjugation. I swore once I'd rid myself of Odin's tyranny, I'd never feel that way again,"  
"So you're making up for lost time?" Tom concluded.  
Loki shrugged, absently rubbing his rounded tummy. "I guess,"  
"And you've always had control issues that centered around food," Tom reasoned.  
Loki thought for a moment, stifling a burp, and nodded. "I guess you could say that. To me, a full belly is control, independence, defiance...a victory over the horrors of my childhood,"  
"Oh, Lo," Tom sighed, kissing Loki's belly button, which was now protruding painfully from the mass of food he'd consumed.  
Loki burped again, rubbing at his sore organ. "I'm a *hic* hot *hic* mess *hic*,"  
"Yea, kinda," Tom admitted with a grin. "But you're my hot mess. I'd actually brought home some barbecue from that place downtown. You feeling up to it?"  
Loki wiggled uncomfortably and let out another burp before patting his belly. "Ooooh, I love barbecue," he said, suddenly excited.  
"Want me to feed it to you?" Tom asked, wagging his eyebrows.  
Loki rested his hands on either side of his belly, now too engorged for him to wrap his arms around it, and smirked, "You'd better. You made me cry, Thomas. Twice,"  
Tom fed Loki for what felt, to the god, like hours. Ribs, brisket, rotisserie chicken, pulled pork, cornbread, cole slaw...everything good barbecue should be. As Loki chewed the last piece of meat, sauce smeared all over his face and belly, Tom came in from the kitchen carrying a pile of boxes. "Dessert?" he grinned wickedly.  
Loki groaned. He was already stuffed full, uncomfortably stretched to the point of bursting. "*hic* Why, *burp* Thomas?"  
"I'm just trying to dote on you," he laughed.  
"*burp* Does *hic* dote have a new Midgardian meaning *burp* roughly translating to 'fattening your boyfriend up to the size of a beached whale'? *hic**burp*"  
"My gluttonous little god, you surpassed beached whale status before I even walked in the door,"  
"*hic* I know *burp*,"  
Tom kneeled on the side of the couch again, massaging Loki's belly as hard as he dared without causing him too much pain, encouraging him to burp to make room for the rich desserts he knew were Loki's favorite. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I got you cheesecake," he purred, still rubbing the hot, pink flesh of Loki's dome-like abdomen, delicately tracing the stretch marks that appeared on his newly formed love handles. "You're so sexy. You know that?"  
"Really?" Loki whimpered. He'd never felt so incredibly full, but also never so loved. Almost revered.  
"Really," Tom solemnly nodded.  
Loki cradled his aching belly for a minute before sighing as deeply as he could. "I want dessert, Thomas,"

Tom slowly fed Loki the half dozen cheesecakes he bought over the next several hours, allowing the god to nap in between in a desperate attempt to allow the food to settle. Even when Loki was sleeping, Tom continued to rub his full belly. "Last bite," he encouraged his trickster, whose breathing was now shallow and labored, his lungs compressed in his body by his engorged stomach. Tom wiped his forehead with a cool rag, as he was also sweating profusely.  
Loki took the last bite and swallowed the creamy, rich dessert before falling back to the couch with a mighty belch. "I lived up to my end of the bargain, Thomas. Now you *hic* live up to yours. Rub my belly," Loki demanded.  
Tom began kneading Loki's sore tummy gingerly, whispering soothing words to him before being unable to resist asking, "Would you mind playing Santa if we host a holiday party? You've got the figure for it. And then after that, we can host a New Years party. You can help me test recipes again,"  
Loki just groaned and drifted off to sleep, relishing the relief his human's hands were affording his swollen belly.


End file.
